


getting over it with Viktor Nikiforov

by MrsCalculation



Series: Click to Subscribe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoptive family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Yuri Plisetsky, Gen, M/M, Makeup Artist Victor, Pre-Relationship, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCalculation/pseuds/MrsCalculation
Summary: Former figure skater Viktor Nikiforov finds out he's an older brother.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, background Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Click to Subscribe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	getting over it with Viktor Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes from "untitled youtuber game" that didn't make it into the final cut! There really isn't much of a plot to this since it's mostly deleted scenes, but I hope you enjoy!

“You sure you want to film this?”

“The more you ask me, the less I’m going to want to. Hurry up and get on with it already.”

Viktor rolls his eyes but starts the camera anyway. Despite how much of himself he’s already put on the internet, he knows that Yuri prefers privacy, if not anonymity. Most of Yuri’s videos had been shot so that just his hands are in frame alongside whatever artwork he’s creating. He doesn’t put his face on screen much, and Viktor can respect that; not everyone wants to be so publicly recognized as some sort of internet icon. In fact, until recently, Yuri had barely spoken in his videos, and as excited as Viktor is to have Yuri in a video, he also doesn’t want him to regret it later.

“Good morning, amazing people!” Viktor says as he waves into the camera. “Today I have a very special video for all of you!”

Yuri turns to look at him. “It isn’t even morning, Viktor,” he says flatly.

Viktor looks back at him, still smiling but slightly frustrated. “That’s how I start all my videos, Yura,” he says brightly. “What, did you not bother to watch any of my content before you agreed to this?”

“No,” Yuri says with an impressively unimpressed look. “I’ve literally never watched a single one of your videos.”

“Yura!” Viktor cries, purposely overdramatic. He puts a hand to his chest to sell it. “You wound me! What kind of brother are you?”

“The non-biological kind. Now hurry up, intros are dumb. They’ve got everything they need from the title.”

“All right, well!” Viktor says, not sure how to finish his intro after that. “As Yuri said, you can see from the title that today I am doing the sibling tag! Please welcome to the channel my parents’ foster child, Yuri Plisetsky!” Viktor throws his hands to the side as if presenting Yuri, who glares at the camera for a second before playing into it and pretending to bow.

“Thanks, I am incredibly unhappy to be here,” Yuri says, still flat.

“Yes, but I asked you, like, fifteen times if you still wanted to do this and you said yes every time, so you can get over it.” He turns to look at Yuri, making sure that he’s comfortable in front of the camera and not panicking, then plows forward. “Today we’re doing a five fun facts video, introducing Yuri to those of you who don’t know him! Before we get started, check out his channel and subscribe!” He points to where he’ll add a little card in the corner of the video with a link to Yuri’s channel and ignores the full-body eye roll coming from next to him.

“All right, let’s get it over with,” Yuri says. “I’m Yuri Plisetsky, I run an art channel, where you can subscribe if you want but I really don’t care if you do.” He stops talking. Viktor waits.

“Is that it? Are you not going to go into any facts?”

“What,” Yuri says, “that doesn’t count?”

“ _No_ , that doesn’t count! That’s background information, that’s a plug!”

Yuri snickers, his flat facade breaking. “I know, dumbass. That isn’t one of my facts.”

“Oh. Well.” Viktor thinks he’s going to be the one to regret this video, or at least the editing process. “Go on, surprise me with new information we’ve never heard!”

Yuri is back to glaring, but gets into it anyway.

His first fact, which Viktor already knew, makes him a little sad: “I used to skate, and I was going to compete internationally, but I had to stop after my grandfather couldn’t take care of me anymore. We were lucky that we had the money to put him in a good nursing home, but that meant we didn’t have the money for me to keep skating. He’s in a nursing home in Moscow, which is where Viktor’s parents live, so I moved there with them. They took me in, and I’ve lived there ever since. It’s been about five years now.”

Viktor is quiet for a moment, then adds, “that’s how we met, actually. Figure skating. I was doing junior competitions when you first started training at my rink.” He smiles a little, remembering how cute Yuri used to be before he got so angry all the time. The past five years of angry Yuri isn’t enough to block out the seven before that where he was always so happy and eager

“Moving on,” Yuri says, clearly not wanting to be embarrassed by whatever story Viktor may have hidden and waiting, “fact two is that I’ve been to a few different countries. I followed Viktor to a couple competitions in Japan, Canada, and Spain, and I just went to America for the first time recently.” Yuri actually _smiles_ at that one, and Viktor is so excited for him, but he doesn’t want to spoil what he’s sure is Yuri’s next fun fact. “Oh, and obviously I live in Russia.”

“Obviously,” Viktor parrots, and Yuri’s smile turns to a glare and a punch to the shoulder. “I’ve known both your facts already! Share something surprising to me!”

“We’ll get there,” Yuri says, then immediately doesn’t get there. “Three: I went to America recently because I’m starting university there next fall!” It’s the first thing Viktor has seen Yuri excited about not only during this video, but in the past several weeks, and he can feel his own excited, open-mouthed grin taking over his face. It’s a testament to how happy Yuri is about this that he doesn’t even make a comment about it. “I’m going to art school in Detroit! I started drawing a long time ago when I started doodling skate costume designs, and even when I couldn’t keep skating, I kept designing. You can see the things I’ve designed on my channel, but now I’m going to school for fashion design with a minor in illustration in a few months!”

Viktor can’t help it; he has to hug Yuri. Yuri fights it with all the ferocity his tiny body can muster for exactly one second, then gives in and hugs him back.

“I’m so proud of you,” Viktor says, quiet enough that he’s not sure the mic will pick it up.

“Thank you,” Yuri says, then the moment’s over. He shoves Viktor off him so hard that Viktor falls to the floor, chair and all, and Viktor shrieks dramatically as he lands.

Oh, well. He can cut that part out in post.

Once Viktor is settled again, Yuri moves on to fact four. “I adopted a new cat last month,” he says. “He and my other cat are both coming with me to Detroit.”

Viktor already knew this, too. “What’s his name?” he asks, trying to keep the glint out of his eye and knowing he’s failing.

“Geoff,” Yuri says simply.

Viktor can’t hold it in. He doesn’t care that he already knew the cat’s name, it’s absolutely _hilarious_ to him every time. “ _Geoff_ ,” he says around his gasps for breath. “What kind of name is _Geoff_ ? For a _cat?_ ”

“Your parents told me he needed a more normal name than Potya.”

“They meant a _cat_ name, Yura! Not a people name!”

“Names are names,” Yuri says, then waits as Viktor finally stops laughing.

“Are you done?” Yuri asks as Viktor wipes the last tears from his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Ready for the last fact?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Yuri says, then pauses. He faces the camera then takes in a deep breath, his eyes flitting to Viktor nervously. His chin stays lifted confidently, but Viktor can read the uncharacteristic tension in the way he sets his shoulders.

“Yura? Viktor asks. He hopes the strange caution he feels isn’t present his voice.

“Yeah, okay,” Yuri says after a moment. “Fact five.” He takes another deep breathe, then begins. “Before I move to Detroit,” he says cautiously, “I want to say thank you, first. Things could have been way worse for me if Viktor’s parents hadn’t taken me in.”

Viktor smiles, a tiny, wet, affectionate thing, at Yuri, but says nothing.

“And I’ve told them all this already, and I’m not good at saying thank you, or sorry, or even _hey, you don’t suck_ , so that was kind of hard for me.” He huffs out one breath of a laugh. “But I started telling them this a long time ago, in my own way. And I told my grandpa, too, and he agreed with me. So. To say thanks, I guess. That I actually think of the Nikiforov family as my family.” He stops again, and looks anywhere but at Viktor. “Well. We’ve already gone through the whole process, all the paperwork and everything, and I am now officially the adopted son of Manya and Seryozh Nikiforov.”

The room is completely quiet for a moment, then Yuri turns to look at Viktor, and then everything he didn’t realize he was thinking is spilling out at once.

“Really? When did—how long—when were—how did they—why didn’t you _tell_ me? This isn’t a sudden thing! This takes time! How did you all keep this from me?” Somewhere in the back of his head there’s a voice telling Viktor how ridiculous he sounds and how dumb the incredulous smile spreading across his face looks, but he doesn’t care. “You’re serious? This isn’t a prank? This—” he cuts himself off, not sure which words floating around in his head need to come out in what order.

To his credit, Yuri looks like he’s trying very hard to keep up an amused smirk at Viktor’s fumbling, but there’s just enough affection in his eyes to spoil the mask. “Well, it helps that you’re a four hour train ride away. Makes it very easy to hide things from you, and to talk shit about you.”

Viktor is too excited to even pretend to be offended by that. Instead, he just says “Yura!” excitedly and launches himself at Yuri, wrapping his shoulders into the tightest hug and shaking him back and forth. “This is incredible! I’ve always wanted a little brother!”

“You’ve known me since I was five,” Yuri says. “I’ve basically been your brother for twelve years.”

“But now it’s official!” Viktor says.

They go on like that for a while, back and forth, Yuri’s uninterested facade crumbling as they go, until Viktor finally remembers to turn to the camera, do his outro, and turn the camera off.

A few days later, when Viktor is done hogging all the joy of the reveal to himself, he puts up a video called “Five Fun Facts and Brother Tag with Yuri Plisetsky!” He’s never had so much fun editing a video before.

* * *

Viktor can’t really say that he likes Detroit, but he can’t really say he likes any American city he’s been to, or most cities in general. Still, Detroit has cute things to do, and Yuri seems happy at school, and there also just so happens to be an ice rink where a few international skaters train not far. It’s a great place for Yuri, and he’s made more acquaintances (“they aren’t _friends_ , Viktor, I either have class with them or I skate with them, that isn’t _friends_ , now leave me alone”) in his time here than he ever had back home.

He wishes Yuri would be upset about midterms, though. It would give him something to focus on besides the fact that the last time he was in the United States, his career ended.

(Yes, rationally, he knows that he was in Washington when that happened, and now he’s in Michigan, which is apparently a completely different world, and yes, he knows that being in a country doesn’t suddenly increase his individual chances of a traumatic figure skating injury, but no one has ever used the word _rational_ to describe Viktor Nikiforov.)

When Viktor gets in, Yuri shoves him into his dorm to sleep with a quick “be back later, that one’s my bed, you’ll be able to tell what food is mine if you get hungry,” and is then off to god-knows-where before Viktor has even lain down.

Not exactly the welcome Viktor was hoping for, but he _is_ tired, so he’ll take it.

Viktor wakes some time later to the sound of a door opening and an _oh_ from an unfamiliar voice.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be here,” says a thin, brown-haired boy Viktor has seen in the background of a few video calls before. “You’re Viktor?”

“Yeah,” Viktor says, and it comes out far too dry and cracked for his liking. He clears his throat. “You’re...Leo? Right?” he asks, hoping he’s actually remembering the roommate Yuri had mentioned once or twice correctly.

“Yeah,” Leo says as Viktor pushes up off Yuri’s bed. Leo sticks out a hand to shake. “Nice to meet you. I, uh, used to be a pretty big fan,” he says awkwardly. “Some of my friends skate.”

“Oh,” Viktor says, “thank you.” He hopes it doesn’t sound as uncomfortable as he feels. Yuri hadn’t told him that his roommate knows who he is. He wonders vaguely if any of Leo’s friends are any good, if he may have met them before, but then, Leo seems far too young to know anyone who may have competed against Viktor.

An awkward silence falls, and Leo clears his throat. “Well, I’m just gonna drop my stuff off, so,” he says, and does just that. His bag falls to the floor with an impressive _clunk_ , then he rummages through drawer and scuttles into the en suite with the clothes he pulls from it. Viktor hears the shower turn on.

Strange kid.

Viktor is getting his bearings, planning on getting some water then getting back into bed until his minor jetlag-induced headache goes away, when the door opens.

“Stealing my shit?” Yuri says, then kicks Viktor lightly in the side.

Viktor picks up a cup, silvery with floral accents, and says enthusiastically, “yes! This cup that is very definitely yours is mine now!”

Yuri kicks him again until Viktor turns around and puts a hand on his head at arm’s length, trapping Yuri to swing ineffectively and squirm. Viktor observes him like that for a moment, the hint of color to Yuri’s face and the healthy sheen to his hair, before he releases him, satisfied.

Yuri stumbles forward and Viktor jumps out of his way, leaving Yuri to fall and Viktor to laugh.

Yuri even has the good grace after righting himself and brushing himself off to not-invite Viktor to his friend’s place later that night.

He’s doing even better than Viktor expected.

* * *

Viktor is sitting in the corner of their set-up, not isolated, but more an observer than a participant. He grins to himself when he sees how closely Yuri is sitting next to one of the other guys, leaning into him and making easy, quiet jokes together when someone messes up at the game. Yuri complains loudly about the one person who’s decent at the game taking up more than his share of time on the controller, and the person next to Yuri pokes him in the side.

“Fuck you, pig, I’m gonna be sober by the time you die, hurry up!”

The man at the controller looks concerned for a second, then his face settles into a self-assured smirk. He pushes his glasses up, starts counting out the rhythm of objects moving in the level, and starts.

Two minutes later, he’s beaten the level. Viktor has never experienced a Yuri shocked into silence like this.

“Fuck you!” Yuri launches himself at the guy’s smug smirk. “You don’t even go here! Go away!” The boy sitting next to Smirk Guy sits up, and Viktor thinks he’s going to try to stop Yuri, but then he starts recording as Yuri knocks the other man over.

“Yura, don’t kill him,” the guy who was sitting next to Yuri just moments ago says. “He has a competition next week. You don’t want that kind of attention.”

Yuri shakes Smirk Guy’s shoulders one more time, then goes back to where he was sitting before. Viktor really likes this development.

Leo, the only one of these damn people whose name Viktor knows, looks back and forth between Smirk Guy and Yuri until the guy who recorded the whole thing asks for his opinion on how to filter the video.

“We’re running out of vodka,” Yuri says suddenly. “Hey, asshole, the least you could do is buy us more vodka!”

Smirk Guy, who is definitely the least drunk of everyone, looks around. “Do we really need more vodka?”

In response to a chorus of “yes” and some complaints, Smirk Guy stands. “All right, all right, I’ll go get vodka, only because most of you asked so nicely.” He smiles sweetly at Yuri, and Viktor hides a snort of a laugh in a cough, and Yuri glares at him.

“Fuck off, asshole,” he says, looking back and forth between Smirk Guy and Viktor before finally settling on Viktor. “Get the fuck out and go with him, I’m tired of looking at you. Make yourself useful and get more alcohol.”

“Language, Yurochka,” Viktor says, but he stands to leave anyway.

Smirk Guy’s face drops from cool condescension towards Yuri to confusion and concern. “You don’t have to leave, you can sit back down,” he says quickly, waving his arms towards Viktor’s spot on the floor.

“It’s fine, I need to walk off the pain of my own brother hurting me so, anyway,” Viktor says.

Yuri doesn’t acknowledge him as he reaches for the controller that Smirk Guy left on the coffee table.

Smirk Guy looks around the room, then moves towards the door. He shoves on his coat and hat, then stops to look at Viktor. He looks like a puppy, his head cocked to one side and his eyes open wide with a silent question.

Viktor follows him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the tiniest bit of the conversation that Viktor and Yuuri have on the way back from picking up vodka written, but otherwise, this is everything I've got of this universe! It's kind of fun, so I may post random one-shots to it later, but I think I'm done for now. Thank you for reading! (:
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, call me out on any formatting/grammar/continuity errors, and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mrscalculation.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MrsCalculation) @MrsCalculation!


End file.
